The Winds of Change
by Timballisto
Summary: Calcifer rubbed his cheek, which was sporting a red handprint, looking like a kicked puppy. “If you ever out me through that again,” Tris said vehemently. “I will turn your bones to glass.” TrisOc oneshot


Well, I'm trying to start on a chaptered fic for the romance between Calcifer and Tris. Obviously, because I have not posted it, it is not going too well. Anyway, I'm trying to convince my muse, who has a serious attitude problem, to help me...she likes sleeping better than she likes me. Anyway, I'm trying to entice her with more stimulating one-shots about Tris (the bestest character ever) and Calcifer...who is a character I made up. I hope he isn't a 'Gary Sue'. That would suck.

Anyway. For the people who are reading this AN, and for that I thank you, I've decided on a permanent magic for Calcifer. Disregard everything in all the oneshots I've made before, it was rubbish anyway. Calcifer, in all future fics, will have a lot of magic. Like, you know how staring at the sun hurts you're eyes? Yeah, think of that times ten. However, the catch is that Calcifer can't actually do magical workings. Think of him a magical battery or something. He can power up existing charms and wards and barriers but he can't make his own.

So if he wanted to, he could power up the magical barrier on the Namornese border (Will of the Empress) for hours instead of Ladyhammer and other mages paltry ten minutes. He's nearly useless in a mage fight but can overload magical limiters because he shoves too much magical energy into it. I hope that balances it out. I don't want a Mary 'Gary' Sue on my handd. PM me if you have any suggestions.

My muse advises me to get on with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calcifer nervously paced the carpeted floor of the sitting room in Daja's house, glancing nervously upstairs.

It's been six hours!" Calcifer exclaimed, pulling at his white hair. "Surely it doesn't take that long!

Briar, his brother-in-law, took a shaky breath, his face streaked with sweat and his cheeks bright red. Daja and Sandry were the same, breathless and pained on the sofa.

"You're telling me." Briar groaned, carefully easing into an unoccupied chair. "I'm a man. I shouldn't have to suffer through birth contractions."

Sandry snorted half-heartedly, rolling her eyes. "Briar, how are flower tattoos manly?"

The Hajaran man colored slightly but ignored his sister's comment, sniffing primly. Sandry grinned.

"Shut up both of you." Daja groaned, her dark skin had an almost green cast to it. "Another one's coming."

All three of the siblings twisted and moaned, suffering without relief. It felt like their abdomens were going to explode, Briar felt like someone had kicked him. Then, with a rush, the pain stopped.

"Well," Briar said, sighing in relief as he picked himself off the carpet were he had fallen. "I think you're a Father."

Calcifer's face brightened as he rushed upstairs, pounding up the stairs and skidding down the hallway before stopping in front of Tris's room and impromptu delivery ward. Knocking gently, Calcifer heard soft murmurs, than Lark answered the door, a smile on her face.

"You're wife is waiting for you."

If Calcifer was coherent at that moment, he would've recognized the teasing tone in the earth dedicate's voice, it was well known that both Calcifer and Tris were uncomfortable as being referred to as husband and wife.

Walking past the smirking face of Rosethorn (she was washing a few rags covered in some unmentionable substance Calcifer didn't want to know about) Calcifer went to Tris's side, kneeling by her bedside.

Tris, admittedly, did not look any better than her siblings downstairs. Her face was streaked with sweat and her usually orderly hair was a bit frizzy, lightning playing over the loose hairs.

"Tris! How are you? Are you okay? I'm sorry? Is everything alright, I heard yelling and Rosethorn wouldn't let me in-"

_Slap!_

Calcifer rubbed his cheek, which was sporting a red handprint, looking like a kicked puppy.

"If you ever out me through that again," Tris said vehemently. "I will turn your bones to glass."

Calcifer paled and nodded vigorously.

"Now," Tris's stern face broke into a smile. "Meet your son." Tris shifted her arms and the blankets in her arms fell open to display an infantile face. He looked a lot like Tris actually, from his tuft of red hair to his, though babylike, sharp features.

"Well, he's definitely your son." Calcifer quipped, gently running his finger down the side of their sons face.

"He's yours too." Tris retorted.

Calcifer grinned, his smile blinding.

"Why don't you go get Briar, Daja, and Sandry hmmm?" Lark's voice cut into their conversation. "I'm sure they are just dying to meet their new nephew."

Calcifer nodded and quickly left. It was only after the door closed that Lark, Rosethorn, and Tris heard his loud whoop of joy.

Tris rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. Some things never changed.


End file.
